


Paternity Leave

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!Harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Christmas gift for dietpunkfics ... </p>
<p>Set about six and a half years after the pilot ... Harvey and Mike have been together for five years and get some unexpected news.</p>
<p>Warning:  Mpreg people!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paternity Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dietpunkfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietpunkfics/gifts).



“Run that by me one more time?” Mike frowned from his spot next to Harvey. “Because I could swear you said -”

“That’s exactly what I said,” Dr. Turner replied.

Mike looked over at his partner of 5 years, reaching over to take Harvey’s hand in his. It had been a slow burn, a quiet build between the two of them. Mike had been working under Harvey for a year and a half before they’d even kissed. Now, five years later, Mike was the youngest junior partner and Harvey was a managing partner of Pearson Hardman.

“We never planned - “ Harvey cut himself off and rubbed the furrow between his brows with his free hand, jaw clenched.

“We didn’t,” Mike agreed, kissing Harvey‘s fingers. “But we’ll adjust. Fewer hours, less strenuous cases.”

“We’ll have to tell Jessica,” Harvey said. “I’ll need … “

“Leave,” Mike finished. “In a couple of months. And I’ll take time, too.”

Dr. Turner watched the couple for a few minutes, before jotting out a prescription. “Here you go, take that to get filled,” he said. “And come back next month for a check up.”

Harvey and Mike both nodded simultaneously and stood. Harvey reached out for the slip of paper, his hand shaking just a bit. “Thank you, doctor,” he said.

“Congratulations, Mr. Specter,” Dr. Turner said.

Once they were in the elevator, Mike turned to Harvey, slipping a hand under Harvey’s jacket. “We’re going to be parents, Harvey,” he breathed.

Harvey just nodded, his eyes closed. “What if - “ 

“Nope,” Mike said, rubbing Harvey’s still flat stomach. “Great parents, Harvey. We’re going to be great parents.”


End file.
